Rainbow Dash/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia - część 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|Dashie wpada z Twilight do błota Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Rainbow i Spike śmieją się z Twilight S01E01 Błyskawiczne czyszczenie nieba z chmur.png|Rainbow wykonuje zlecenie Twilight Twilight drinking S01E01.png|Rainbow na imprezie u Twilight 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png Przyjaźń to magia - część 2 Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack 'Rainbow, quit it' S01E02.png S01E02 Pegazy ratują Twilight.png Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts.png S01E02 Pinkie i Rainbow dostają swoje klejnoty.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Biletomistrzyni S01E03 I nagle pojawia się Rainbow Dash.png S01E03 Rainbow daje Soarin'owi kopyto.png S01E03 Pięć przyjaciółek na dwa bilety.png 640px-Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png S01E03 Spike rozdaje bilety.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 115.png S01E04 151.png S01E04 Cześć Twi, masz niewygodną barierkę.png S01E04 295.png S01E04 Dziękuję wam za pomoc.png Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png S01E05 Żart Pinkie Pie wypróbowany na Rainbow Dash.png S01E05 Sposób na gryfa.png S01E05 Gilda obwinia Pinkie Pie.png Chwalipięta 640px-Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png 20110419150301!Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png S01E06 Upadek Rainbow.png S01E06 Rainbow poparzona piorunem.png S01E06 Zaszokowany tłum.png S01E06 Rainbow i Applejack dumne z Twilight.png S01E06 Dałaś radę Twi!.png S01E06 Rainbow chce lecieć za Trixie.png Wyjście smoka Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Końska plotka Main Six Hiding.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly.png S01E09 Twily, Dashie i Fluttershy patrzą na Pinkie.png S01E09 Przyjaciółki wchodzą w Czarci żart.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Rainbow próbuje się wyrwać.png S01E10 Zaskoczona Rainbow z parasprite'ami.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki toczą kulę.png S01E10 187.png S01E10 Celestia w Ponyville.png S01E10 Miny pewne siebie.png Pożegnanie Zimy Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png S01E11 Kapitanowie drużyn.png AJ and RD arguing.png Rainbow Dash -Ugh! Make up your minds!.png 640px-Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png 640px-Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Znaczkowa Liga Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png S01E12 Rainbow Dash rozpoczyna trening Apple Bloom.png 83602-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-karate-ab.png S01E12 Czego my jeszcze nie robiłśmy...png Jesienna przyjaźń 492258-ep14_3_super.png|Rainbow kontra Applejack Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png S01E13 Bieg Rainbow i Applejack.png Sukces spod igły S01E14 Kucyki patrzą na sukienki.png S01E14 Rarity pod presją.png S01E14 Rainbow w przerobionej sukni.png S01E14 Kucyki zastanawiają się jak pomóc Rarity.png S01E14 Galowa suknia Rainbow Dash.png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says -Best day ever!- again S1E16.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Gratulacje dla Znaczkowej Ligi.png Kucyki i psy S01E19 Rainbow, Rarity i Pinkie ciągną wózki.png W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Rainbow Dash ciągnie reklamę.png Impas S01E21 nocna pogawędka.png S01E21 Przemówienie wodza.png Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia 3.png Everyone is laughing.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Rainbow staje w obronie Fluttershy .png S01E23 Pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe bum Rainbow.png S01E23 Znaczek pojawia się na boku Rainbow.png S01E23 Zakłopotana Rainbow.png S01E23 Grupowy hug.png Sowa mądra głowa 640px-S1E24 Rainbow Dash eating.png 640px-Jealous Spike S1E24.png Samotna imprezka The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png S01E25 Pinkie Pie rozmawia z Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Rainbow zostaje sama.png S01E26 Zdeterminowana główna szóstka.png S01E26 Rainbow podtrzymuje posąg.png Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Rainbow porkyta watą cukrową.png S02E01 Applejack i czekoladowy deszcz.png S02E01 Kuce wpadają do zamku.png S02E01 Bohaterki na witrażu.png S02E01 Rozzłoszczona Celestia.png S02E01 Discord i pozbawione skrzydeł Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy.png S02E01 Discord przekabaca Rainbow.png S02E01 Rainbow Dash gotowa do walki.png S02E01 Popatrz tutaj Rainbow Dash.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 S02E2 Rainbow Dash odzyskuje kolory.png S02E02 Moc Elementów Harmonii aktywowana.png S02E02 Dumne główne bohaterki.png Zerowa lekcja S02E03 172.png S02E03 262.png S02E03 344.png Luna odmieniona S02E04 009.png Znaczkowa ospa 830px-Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash S2E6.png Konkurs pupili Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying past Tank.png S02E07 Rainbow na linii startu.png 640px-S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'annoying turtle in the world'.png 640px-Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Noi_gets_an_autograph_S02E08.png|Mój autograf? Bardzo proszę! Rainbow_Dash_with_Noi_S2E8.png S02E08 Rainbow ratuje źrebię.png S02E08 "Rainbow Dash jest bardzo zazdrosna".png S02E08 Rainbow poznaje tożsamość tajemniczej konkurentki.png Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Gość nie w porę gorszy od Tatarzyna.png S02E09 Przyjaciółki zdziwione zachowaniem Rarity.png Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Prezenty dla Spike'a.png S02E10 Rainbow Dash krzyczy na Spike'a.png S02E10 Rarity i Spike uratowani.png Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Przybycie dowódcy Hurricane.PNG S02E11 Dowódca Hurricane nie liczy się z księżniczką.png S02E11 Założenie Pegazopolis.PNG S02E11 Pogodzone kucyki.png S02E11 Kłótnia o małą rzecz.png Bobasy Cake S2E13 Patrzenie przez szybę.png S2E13 Pinkie wychodzi.png S2E13 U Rainbow Dash.png Ostatnia gonitwa S02E14 Rozmowa.png S02E14 Rainbow wykorzystuje gadatliwość Pinkie.png S02E14 Uroczo uśmiechnięta Rainbow.png S02E14 Pościg za Applejack.png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 "Dzisiaj zaczyna się sezon na sok jabłkowy!'.png S02E15 Rainbow i Fluttershy w locie.png S02E15 Rainbow nie spodziewała się takiej kolejki.png S02E15 Podekscytowana Pinkie Pie.png S02E15 Rainbow Dash jest zła.png S02E15 Oczekiwanie na sok.png S02E15 Pinkie denerwuje Rainbow.png Flim Flam9.png Czytaj i płacz S2E16 Dash krzyczy.png S2E16 Zawiedziona Dash.png S2E16 Skradanie się.png S2E16 Czytanie.png Przyjaciel w potrzebie S02E18 Rainbow Dash z książką.png Pora na czas S02E20 Rainbow szepcze do Spike'a.png Poszukiwacze smoków S02E21 Rainbow ciągnie Fluttershy za ogon.png S02E21 Oczekiwanie na smoki.png S02E21 Rarity, Rainbow i Twilight gotowe do walki.png Huraganowa Fluttershy S02E22 Rainbow Dash rozrzuca ulotki.png Fluttertree S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus.png S02E22 Rainbow Dash z głową w drzewie.png S02E22 Fluttershy leci z RD.png S02E22 Oto najlepsza lotniczka.png Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Rainbow Dash z okładami z ogórków na oczach.png S02E23 Zdenerwowana Rainbow Dash.png S02E23 Rainbow Dash wybacza Lidze.png Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Eskorta tortu 2.png Ślub w Canterlocie - część 1 ŚwC3.png S02E25 - Receiving a Message from Celestia.png S02E25 Rainbow ćwiczy swoje skrzydła.png S02E25 Twilight opuszczona przez przyjaciółki.png Ślub w Canterlocie - część 2 S02E26 Mane 6 otoczone przez...mane 6.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash.png S02E26 Spike stojący na Pinkie Pie.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo - część 1 Kryształowe Królestwo - część 2 Wszędzie Pinkie Pie S03E03 Pinkie and Rainbow in a cloud.png S03E03 Kogo wybrać?.png S03E03 Sunbathing RD.png Untitled5.png Zgniłe jabłko S03E04 To jest pułapka!.png Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Twilight wyrzucana przez Trixie.png S3E05 Kucyki przy polu siłowym.png S3E05 Szukanie sposobu na Trixie.png S3E05 Czytanie.png Bezsenność w Ponyville S03E06 Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę.png S03E06 Rainbow uśmiecha się do Scoolatoo.png S03E06 Nie chrapiesz w nocy...png S03E06 RD ratuje Scootaloo .PNG S03E06 Rainbow i Scootaloo pod koniec odcinka .png S03E06 Czas na spokojny sen.png Akademia Wonderbolts S03E072012-12-13-12h06m14s160.png S03E07 Kto będzie pierwszy?.png S03E07 Przybij..skrzydło!.png S03E072012-12-13-12h16m20s77.png S03E07 Wą chmurki.png S03E072012-12-13-12h36m32s163.png S03E07 Zła Dust.png S03E072012-12-13-12h40m49s176.png Zjazd rodziny Apple S03E08 Rainbow skacze po chmurce.png Spike do usług S03E0900214.png S3E9 Wieża ze skał.png S03E0900288.png S03E0900294.png S03E0900355.png Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy S03E10 Zdziwienie boahterów.png S03E10 Rainbow pogania przyjaciółki.png S03E10 Rainbow oskarża Discorda o ten cały chaos.PNG S03E10 Rozmowa Celestii i Fluttershy.png S03E10 Fluttershy nie może nic zrobić.PNG Tylko dla pomocników S03E11 00077.png S03E11 Nosek do noska.png S03E11 Mane 6 stojące w kolejce.png Kucykowe dyscypliny Can't miss the train S3E12.png S03E12 Młoda Rainbow Dash jest załamana.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png S3E12 Washin.png Rd2.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 049.png S03E13 086.png S03E13 168.png S03E13 172.png S03E13 Przytulasek pod koniec piosenki.png S03E13 235.png S03E13 266.png S03E13 286.png Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 1 S04E01 Przyjaciółki oglądają lot Twilight.png S04E01 Twilight traci kontrolę.png S04E01 Twilight z gniazdem na głowie.png S04E01 Twilight podoba się pomysł Rainbow.png S04E01 Twilight leci.png S04E01 przyjaciółki patrzą się na Twilight.png S04E01 Ale koniec!.png S04E01 Bohaterowie patrzą na witraż z podobizną Twilight.png S04E01 Applejack wskazuje na witraż.png S04E01 Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville.png S04E01 Zasmucona Twilight i przyjaciółki wracające do domu.png S04E01 Dash bezskutecznie walczy z nietypowymi chmurami.png S04E01 przedpremierowa (31 X) - główna szóstka z Klejnotami Harmonii.png S04E01 Przyjaciółki nie wierzą w niewinność Discorda.png S04E01 Rainbow Dash i jej bliskie spotkanie z kopytem Discorda.png S04E01 Discord i... Shutterfly.png S04E01 Zecora daje Twilight specjalny eliksir.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2 S04E02 Bohaterowie z zaniepokojeniem patrzą na Twilight.png S04E02 Discord i jego kamera.png S04E02 Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu.png Princess Twilight grafika przedpremierowa - mane6 przed lasem Everfree.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki związują krokodyla.png S04E02 Spike odnajduje przyjaciółki.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki przybywają z pomocą.png S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png S04E02 Bohaterowie patrzą na dziwny kwiat.png S04E02 Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png S04E02 Ironiczny uśmiech Discorda.png amkomania S04E03 Pojedynek AJ i RD.png S04E03 Kopytna komnata.png S04E03 Przerażona Rainbow.png S04E03 Applejack w pułapce.png S04E03 Mane 5 schowane za Twi.png S04E03 Mane 6 znalazły Kucyka Cienia.png S4E03 W pokoju Księżniczek.png Samodzielna Dzielna Do S04E04 Podekscytowana Rainbow.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do.png S04E04 Ahuizotl chwyta Rainbow Dash.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do ponownie razem.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do zdejmują pierścień.png Przyjaźń uskrzydla S04E05 Uspokój się, nie jesteś w ZOO.png S04E05 Przepraszam, ale czy ja trafiłam pod dobry adres?.png S04E05 Żałujcie za grzechy moje klaczki. Idźcie i nie grzeszcie więcej!.png S04E05 Jej to pozwalają kopać w drzwi.png S04E05 Już wiem kto mi zapłaci za helikopter!.png Superkucyki S04E06 Rainbow jako Zapp.png S04E06 Rainbow Dash tworzy tornado.png S04E6 Power Ponies przed starą fabryką.png S04E06 Zapp w akcji.png S04E06 Z powrotem w domu.png Nietoperze! S04E07 Załamana Rainbow Dash leży na podłodze.png Rarity podbija Manehattan S04E08 Kucyki zwiedzają wielkie miasto.png S04E08 Przechadzka po mieście.png S04E08 Rarity w jasnym świetle.png Rainbow Falls S04E10 Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy i Rainbow.png S04E10 Dash podnosi głowy swoich przyjaciół.png S04E10 Fleetfoot i Dash.png S04E10 Mierzenie klacz.png S04E10 Tęcza w oczach Rainbow.png S04E10 Zdjęcie grupowe.png O jednego za dużo S04E11 Cadence kłania się przed Twilight, a Twilight przed Cadence.png S04E11 Rainbow Dash rozpoznaje głos.png Honor Pinkie S4E12 Cheese Sandwich i Rainbow Dash.png S04E12 Cheese patrzy z bliska z Rainbow Dash.png S04E12 Rainbow Dash jest bardzo zadowolona ze swojego przyjęcia.png Proste życie S04E13 będzie magicznie.png Fluttershy ma głos S04E14 "Wykrztuś to!".png S04E14 Rainbow Dash pociesza Fluttershy.png S04E14 Fluttershy po udanym występie.png Nielekko być bryzusiem S04E16 Za wietrznie!.png S04E16 Prędkość wiatru.png S04E16 Rainbow Dash jako zefirek.png S04E16 Mane 6..bryzusiami!Yay!.png S04E16 Ey no...chociaż smokiem!.png Maud Pie S04E18 Kocham was!.png S04E18 Rainbow puszczają nerwy.png S04E18 Czy przebijesz to?.png S04E18 Mocno zdziwiona Rainbow Dash.png S04E18 Oszołomiona RD.png S04E18 Co wy tu wszystkie robicie?.png Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle S04E19 Pinkie, Fluttershy i Rainbow wychodzą.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Drzemka w okularach.png S04E21 Strach przed egzaminem.png S04E21 Rozmowa w locie.png S04E21 Podnoszenie ręki.png S04E21 Pora na wf?.png S04E21 Oglądanie przedstawienia.png Targi wymiany S04E22 Odrzucenie propozycji Rainbow.png S04E22 Święty Graal?.png S04E22 Przerażone RD i Fluttershy.png S04E22 Błagalne miny.png S04E22 Transakcja.png S04E22 Przyjaciółki razem.png Inspiracja, manifestacja S04E23 Rainbow Dash w sukni.png Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24 Słuchajcie mnie uważnie.png S04E24 Tam są nasze małe gwiazdki!.png S04E24 Dash i Spitfire przybijają kopytko.png S04E24 Udana próba namowy Spike'a na rozpalenie fajerwerków.png Królestwo Twilight - część 1 S04E25 Applejack pytająca się Twilight.png S04E25 Spike jeszcze bardziej dołuje Twilight.png S04E25 Niedowierzające przyjaciółki.png Królestwo Twilight - część 2 S04E26 Mane 6 i Spike pozbawieni mocy.png S04E26 "Musimy to zrobić razem".png S04E26 Tęczowa Rainbow Dash.png S04E26 Przyjaciele w zamku.png Sezon piąty Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Discord i Rainbow Dash nadlatują z zawrotną prędkością.png S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim towarzyszem.png S05E22 Rainbow Dash ze swoim kumplem.png S05E22 Rainbow śmieje się z żartu Discorda.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S5E22 Discord i kucyki słuchają Twilight.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Discord trzyma Rainbow.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Discord nie potrafi powstrzymać śmiechu.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Discord analizuje zebrane dane.png S05E22 Discord i kucyki znów się śmieją.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Ponaddźwiękowe Bum złączyło przyjaciółki.png S05E25 Początek wyścigu.png S05E25 Rainbow Dash zmierza do mety.png S05E25 Magia Starlight zatrzymuje Rainbow Dash.png S05E25 Maud i Pinkamena ratują Rainbow Dash.png S05E25 Pinkamena, Rainbow, i Maud w zmienionej rzeczywistości.png S05E25 Pinkamena i Maud spełniły swoją powinność.png S05E25 Rainbow Dash rezygnuje z wyścigu.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2 S05E26 Do obozu docierają uciekinierzy.png S05E26 Ta walka jest ciekawsza niż wyścig.png S05E26 Rainbow Dash w straży Nightmare Moon.png S05E26 Sarkastyczne brawa.png S05E26 Starlight i nowe przyjaciółki.png S05E26 Starlight i Rainbow Dash w powietrzu.png S05E26 Radosny skok.png S05E26 Zdjęcie grupowe.png Sezon szósty Kryształowanie - część 1 S06E01 Applejack opowiada o kołysce.png S06E01 Rainbow pokazuje karuzelę do łóżeczka.png S06E01 Shining Armor ostrzega kucyki.png S06E01 Zszokowane przyjaciółki.png S06E01 Celestia mówi że urodzenie się alikornem jest niezwykłe.png S06E01 Wielkie kichnięcie.png S06E01 Rainbow Dash ponagla Armor'a.png S06E01 Rarity pokazuje kilka kryształów.png S06E01 Krzyk Flurry Heart.png S06E01 Przerażenie rozbiciem serca.png Kryształowanie - część 2 S06E02 Księżniczka Luna mówi o groźnej zimie.png S06E02 Rainbow dołącza do biegnących kucyków.png S06E02 Sunburst, Starlight i Spike zatrzymują kucyki.png S06E02 Skryształowani bohaterowie.png Zawsze jest druga szansa S06E06 Starlight i Rainbow Dash.png S06E06 Szok.png Nowicjuszka Dash S06E07 Rainbow spotyka Scootaloo.png S06E07 Kapitan informuje Rainbow, że Wonderbolts potrzebują jej na pokazie.png S06E07 Dash jest w szoku.png S06E07 Szczęśliwa Rainbow.png S06E07 Pinkie i Rainbow.png S06E07 Dash w goglach.png S06E07 Spitfire oprowadza Rainbow.png S06E07 Spitfire zatrzymuje Rainbow.png S06E07 Rainbow i Spitfire obok gabloty z pucharami.png S06E07 Dash w kostiumie Wonderbolts.png S06E07 Przerażona Dash.png S06E07 Rainbow w koszu.png S06E07 Wspomnienia Rainbow.png S06E07 Wszyscy patrzą na skompromitowaną Dash.png S06E07 Rainbow jest zła na Wonderbolts.png S06E07 Nieudany lot.png S06E07 Dash uśmiecha się do Fleetfoot.png S06E07 Wonderbolts każą Rainbow posprzątać.png S06E07 Rainbow musi wszystko posprzątać.png S06E07 Rainbow przy drzwiach swojego domu.png S06E07 Przyjaciółki zorganizowały przyjęcie dla Dash.png S06E07 Rainbow udaje, że jest zmęczona.png S06E07 Twilight pociesza przyjaciółkę.png S06E07 Dash budzi Wonderboltsów.png S06E07 Rainbow wczuwa się w rolę Applejack.png S06E07 Rainbow Dash próbuje udawać Twilight.png S06E07 Rainbow mówi Soarin'owi, że podobają jej się kostiumy Wonderbolts.png S06E07 Rainbow zauważa symbol na kurtce.png S06E07 Dash prosi Scootaloo o pomoc.png S06E07 Rainbow zachwycona swoim planem.png S06E07 Wonderbolts rozpoczynają pokaz.png S06E07 Rainbow Dash odsuwa się od chmury.png S06E07 Ptaki atakują Rainbow.png S06E07 To nie był najlepszy pomysł.png S06E07 Dash porażona piorunem.png S06E07 Rainbow ląduje w wacie cukrowej.png S06E07 Dash przyznaje się do błędu.png S06E07 Spitfire zdradza Rainbow swoje przezwisko.png S06E07 Rainbow sprząta po pokazie.png S06E07 Mimo kary, Rainbow jest szczęśliwa.png S06E07 Spełnione marzenie.png Opowieść o serdeczności S06E08 Starlight obserwuje przygotowania.png S06E08 Snowfall nakazuje Snowdash posprzątać.png S06E08 Snowfall przychodzi na przyjęcie.png S06E08 Snowdash zaprasza.png S06E08 Twilight wita Starlight na przyjęciu.png S06E08 Kucyki śpiewają razem.png Aleja Szyku S06E09 Twilight stara się ostrzec Rarity.png S06E09 Przestraszone przyjaciółki.png S06E09 Rainbow opowiada o cenie sławy.png S06E09 Przyjaciółki idą do lokalu przeznaczonego na nowy butik.png S06E09 Wszędzie kurz.png S06E09 Przyjaciółki pomagają w sprzątaniu.png S06E09 Przyjaciółki proponują pomoc.png S06E09 Przytulające się kucyki.png S06E09 Rainbow nie wie, którego kucyka powinna zatrudnić.png S06E09 Butik w chaosie.png S06E09 Rainbow organizuje wyścig.png S06E09 Wielkie otwarcie okazuje się być sukcesem.png S06E09 Rarity śmieje się z całej sytuacji.png S06E09 Przytulas.png Wolny dzień Applejack S06E10 Rainbow Dash w spa.png S06E10 Rainbow Dash ucieka ze spa.png S06E10 Rainbow Dash rozmawia z Aloe.png S06E10 Rainbow Dash przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.png S06E10 Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow Dash śmieją się.png Powrót brata S06E11 Rodzice Fluttershy.png S06E11 Rainbow śmieje się z pomysłu brata Fluttershy.png S06E11 Zephyr wchodzi do domu.png S06E11 Zeph przytula siostrę.png S06E11 Zephyr przesuwa fotel.png S06E11 Rainbow zrzuca Zephyra z fotela.png S06E11 Fluttershy stara się nie denerwować.png S06E11 Pinkie zgaduje, o kim mówi Rainbow.png S06E11 Zaskoczona Rainbow.png S06E11 Rainbow wyjaśnia Zephowi, na czym polega jego zadanie.png S06E11 Zephyr obejmuje Dash.png S06E11 Rainbow i Fluttershy obserwują Zephyra.png S06E11 Fluttershy, Zephyr i Dash.png S06E11 Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash wspierają Zephyra piosenką.png S06E11 Sukces Zephyra.png S06E11 Dumny Zeph.png S06E11 Rodzinny uścisk.png Dosmacz swoje życie S06E12 Zaklęcie Starlight i Twilight.png S06E12 Mane 5, Spike i Starlight patrzą na Rarity.png Fikcja i prawda S06E13 Twilight żałuje, że nie może pojechać na konwent.png S06E13 Wielki uśmiech.png S06E13 Kucyki na konwencie.png S06E13 Organizator obejmuje Rainbow.png S06E13 Pierwsze spotkanie Quibble'a i Rainbow.png S06E13 Podekscytowana Rainbow.png S06E13 Wygłupy Rainbow i Quibble'a.png S06E13 Uśmiechnięci przyjaciele.png S06E13 Kucyki rozmawiają przy barze.png S06E13 Rainbow czyta broszurę.png S06E13 Quibble i Rainbow się kłócą.png S06E13 Skłóceni przyjaciele.png S06E13 Rainbow rozmawia z recepcjonistą w hotelu.png S06E13 Muszę z tobą porozmawiać!.png S06E13 A.K Yearling i Rainbow rozmawiają.png S06E13 Amulet Culiacanu.png S06E13 Rainbow Dash salutuje.png S06E13 Rainbow wpada na Quibble'a.png S06E13 Dash zauważa Caballerona.png S06E13 Quibble Pants nie wierzy przyjaciółce.png S06E13 Porwani zostali zaprowadzeni do dżungli.png S06E13 Quibble wciąż nie wierzy.png S06E13 Zakłuci w łańcuchy.png S06E13 Quibble uwalnia siebie i Rainbow.png S06E13 Rainbow się denerwuje.png S06E13 Dash próbuje wyciągnąć Quibble'a z mostu.png S06E13 Prawie jak wakeboard.png S06E13 Caballeron znajduje przyjaciół.png S06E13 Związani Quibble i Rainbow.png S06E13 W świątyni.png en: Rainbow Dash/Gallery pt: Rainbow Dash/Galeria Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria